Gasping
by Misshurrrtbreak
Summary: Troyella. Troy is getting beat up by his dad. Can gabriella save him? Or will his dad beat her to the kill?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so i might or might not turn this one into series or a couple of oneshots, your reviews will help me decide!!!**

000000000000000000000000000000

I smiled at my best friend, he always made me laugh. His eyes were amazing, deep pools of blue that could make me day dream for hours upon hours. His sandy brown hair, always natural and styled by a flip of his hair.

He was perfect. Absolutely perfect. For me right? No, for _**her**_.

Sharpay Evan's. She got to hold him at night, she got to kiss him, she got to hold his hand, she got to go on dates with him, she got to receive all of those little gifts that i helped plan for, she got everything i wanted.

But she doesn't even notice. She doesn't notice the bruising on his neck like i do. She doesn't notice it when he flinches every time she yells him at. She doesn't notice the cuts on his arm, not like me.

I notice everything, i notice when he's on the gym floor trying to protect his head from his father, who is brutally beating him for the making the wrong play during practice.

I notice that when its burning hot outside he's wearing a long sleeved shirt and that every time report cards come around and he doesn't have a B average he's never there for the rest of the week.

I notice that during games he always looks out into the crowd when he feels like he can't take it anymore, His life. He try's to see if she can see it. Sharpay.

He is always disappointed to find she isn't even there.

Then he looks at me and i give him a reassuring nod, while Sharpay is in the Locker room after Zeke just so happened to get kicked out of the game.

When he asks "why are you sweating babe?"

She looks at him, "I...uhh...I I I ran here." nice save Evans.

I look at her. "You were already here in the beginning of the game." I say.

"I went to the bathroom and ran back to see the end." She sneers at me.

He was late to school today, Friday. He walked with a limp, he 'fell' apparently.

I look at him, I couldn't take it anymore. It's so obvious to me. I just i can't do this anymore, sitting around and waiting for him to tell someone isn't working. I feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Gabriella..? Are you ok?" he asks.

"No I'm not Troy." I state.

"What's the matter?" he asks, his voice soft and caring.

"Can...can i see your hand?" i ask him with a sniffle.

"Oh..ok..." he says and i take his hand and kiss it, my tears flowing freely.

"Gabby..." he starts.

"How can you do it?" i ask him.

"What?" he asks.

I slide his sleeve up, revealing various cuts, some old some fresh. He pulls his hand away.

"I have to go Gabby.." he states nervously and starts to leave my room.

"You need to tell someone Troy." I cry after him.

He stops and turns to me."I can't."

"He's going to kill you one day Troy. I'm sick of watching. What did you do this time? Step on his shoe? You have so much pain Troy, cutting yourself is just giving him the satisfaction."

He looked at me with anger flowing through his eyes.

"What am i supposed to do? He's my dad." he yells at me.

"Dad? Some dad Troy, eating his son must make him feel so powerful." I yell back.

"You don't know anything about me Gab-"

"I know everything about you, like when you zone out while Sharpay is talking and she yells at you to listen you always flinch. When she's all out of breath and walking quickly away from the gym, every time she see's Zeke she's always smiling thinking you don't know. But you do Troy, i know you know it. You're letting them ruin you."

Troy nodded starting to choke on his tears trying not to let them fall. I walk over to him and rap him into an embrace.

"I love you" I whisper to him, rubbing his back trying to calm him down.

He looks at me and nods. "I love you to..."

We both meet into a powerful kiss. Our tongues dancing together, i quickly gave him the dominance that he needed. He pulled me closer and picked me up walking to my bed and layed me down climbing on top of me, never breaking the kiss.

The only time we stopped was to move an article of clothing.

He started attacking my neck as the covers were pulled over both of us. I moaned as he hit a sensitive part on my neck, he nibbled bit me and sucked on me until i was screaming.

"Troy!" I gasped as his hand found my vagina. I tried to stifle my screams into his shoulder but i couldn't help it.

"Troy...my mom..."

He didn't seem to want to listen to me because he started rubbing harder. I bit my lip as i clutched onto him, his hot breath hitting my neck.

"I want to hear you scream.." He whispered sending shivers throughout my body...

I shook my head and began to cry. It was a good cry though, all of my emotions starting to lose control were i just couldn't take any longer. I needed to cry.

My finger nails dug into his shoulders as i let out a powerful scream as my climax took its place. I was shuddering, out of breath, crying, and gasping for air.

It sounds so bad but it felt so good. It felt amazing, like i was on cloud nine.

Then i realized that he was shaking. "I'm sorry.." he whispered against me.

"No no..." I said. "It was amazing Troy...I...I don't want you to stop..." I said.

He looked at me. "I..I dont want to hurt you..." He said.

I got the meaning, I knew he couldn't control what he would be doing, and so did he. I just didn't care..if it hurt..or if it felt completely amazing. I just wanted him to do it.

"It's ok..Troy do it..." I said. He looked at me and nodded.

I spread my legs wider for him to move better. He positioned himself and looked at me, starting to push himself into my hot wetness. He groaned when he was fully inside of me. His member, was big, a lot bigger then i had ever experienced in those two little times. The feeling was overwhelming. My walls stretching at the new feeling.

He stayed inside of me, not moving until he was sure that I was ok. Then started pumping into me slowly, gripping the sheets under us in his fingers, trying to prevent what he knew was going to happen. He started going faster, gradually.

I wanted to tell him it was ok...that he could go harder..or faster whatever he wanted, i just couldn't speak, he felt so good, so right.

"Mmmm..." I moaned as he started pounding into me, harder then before.

He held onto my thigh, squeezing it as he got harder.

"Oh god...Troy...don't...don't stop...F-fast-" i screamed.

Every time he would start going faster he would groan into me ear, and now he was yelling into it as he slammed into me, full force, my bed shaking, about to collapse.

I could barely breath. Only enough to gasp between thrusts.

Every time he would slam into me, our bodies would make a wet smacking noise.

I thought we would never stop, and i didn't want him to.

We both ended with a scream, he collapsed on top of me, gasping for breath.

He couldn't move, i couldn't move. we just lay there falling asleep as his arm wrapped around me protectively.

I didn't want this to be over, it couldn't just end.


	2. Chapter 2

ok so ive decided to do basically how many it takes to make my point [under 10 chaps its a short story.

ok thanks 2 the cool kids who reviewed. if you didn't, your not cool lol jk just read!

00000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke up around seven. Troy's arms were rapped around me, tightly. I bit my lip and touched his face lightly with my hand pushing his bangs out of his face. The sky was dark and chilly.

I looked at Troy's naked body, rapped in my naked body. I didn't notice it before, and I'm almost happy about it. On the sides of his rib cages there were big bruises, everywhere. On his neck there was a hand print. I bit my lip to keep me from crying. I breathed in heavily.

I saw Troy's eyes flutter. He looked at me.

"Hi..." he said.

"Hi..." I replied with a sniffle.

"Wha-what time is it?" he asked.

"Around..seven..." i said.

His eyes widened. "Shit!" he yelled and got up. I sat up and looked at him confused. "Were's my shirt?" I looked at him "Where are you going..." i asked him.

"Jesus, Gabby I need my fucking clothes. I'm late. I have to go." he said and pulled on his pants.

"What? Why?" i asked, now covering myself up with the blanket.

"My dad's gonna kill me Gabs. I gotta get home."

My eyes widened. "No you can't go Troy, you can't go home to that right now." I said getting up, rapping the blanket around me.

"Gabby i need my shirt."

"Troy stay here..please... I don't want him to hit you." i said tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I have to Gabby..."

"No.." I sniffled. "You can stay the night. You can't go back Troy, stay with me." I said hugging him.

"I-I have to go." he said pulling away.

I grabbed his arm, " Troy please just stay." I sobbed.

"Gab..let go...it has to happen ok? I'll be fine just get my homework tomorrow alright? Everything is gonna be ok." He said trying to calm me down.

"No Troy...you can't just come and make love to me...with everything we did it was amazing Troy...and I...I love you...and can't just leave know I'm not letting you, you have to stay Troy." I said desperately.

He looked down at me. "It shouldn't of happened Gabby..."

"Don't Gabby me!" I yelled. "You can't stay with her. She's more than happy with Zeke. You can't just leave know. Not to go home and get beat the shit out of!" I yelled, sobbing at the same time.

"I'll..I'll call you later Gabs..."he said and left.

"Troy.." I breathed but he didn't hear me.

I sat in my room for a good two hours crying. All i could think about was what was happening to Troy right know. Every time I would get pictures in my head and start sobbing.

Why hasn't he called? I picked up my phone and contemplated on calling him. What if his dad was around and was mad he was talking to someone. What id he was...oh god.

I hit number two on my speed dial, for number one was voicemail and i pressed send.

It rag for awhile,

_**ring...**_

_**ring...**_

_**ring...**_

_**ring...**_

_**ring...**_

_**ring...**_

_**ring...**_

Then it stopped.

"Hello?" i heard a weak voice say.

"..Troy..?" i asked.

"Hi..." he whispered.

"H-hi." I whispered back feeling the need to.

"Are you ok...?" he asked me.

"Shouldn't I be asking that to you?"

"I'm...fine..." he said.

"Are you going to school tomorrow...?" i asked.

"n-no..." He replied.

I bit my lip and started crying again.

"What happened...?" i asked.

Troy sighed."he was just mad i wasn't home at 6:30..."

I knew that wasn't all that happened.

"What did he do Troy." I said sternly.

"Nothing..."

"Bull shit."

"Gabby please stop..."

"Troy so help me god I'll come over there and kill him." i said way beyond serious.

"Gabby calm down I'm fine."

"I need to know Troy what the fuck did he do to you."

"He just hit me..." he said trying to get out of it.

"Just hit you? JUST hit you?"

"Gabs...stop..."

"Troy...I think i have to tell someone..."

"No! Gabriella don't!" he said, his whisper rising.

"What am i supposed to do Troy? What if...What if your like this when you get older?"

"No...no i won't Gabby...I'll never hurt anyone ok?" he said sounding panicked.

"Troy please...leave the house...come stay with me..."

"Don't be silly Gabby your mom wouldn't let me in if there was a tornado."

"Yes she would..."

"Gabby, I'm fine, I'll be at school Thursday."

"No. Troy I need to tell."

"No Gabby, I'll never forgive you."

"Yes you will..."

"No, I'll hate you."

"You told me you loved me..." I said, tears starting to well up at the thought of him hating me.

"I..I Gabby you know I do..but Sharpay and My dad...are...there's too much going on right now."

"Run away then." I said not really believing myself.

"Wh-what?" he asked.

"Runaway with me, we don't need to be here Troy...we aren't exactly from poor families Troy...we can get money and fly..anywhere...somewhere..."

"Your acting crazy."

"I'm in love with you."

"I can't."

"What happened tonight Troy? Please just tell me then we can hang up ok?" i said compromising.

Troy sighed and began his story...

_**As Troy opened the door to my house he quietly stepped inside . The lights were off as he slipped off his shoes. Thinking he was home free he started up the first to steps when the light came on.**_

_**"where the fuck were you?" he heard his dad yell. **_

_**He turned around and stammered. "I...Gabriella...we...fell...um...I woke up and...I left..."**_

_**He was met with a punch to the face, making him stumble down to steps and then hit his shoulder on the railing. He groaned as he rolled onto his side, gripping his shoulder. **_

_**"Your a piece of shit Troy, you know that right? I give simple rules and your such a dumb ass you can't even fucking follow them!" he yelled and kicked Troy in the back several times as he listened to his son scream.**_

_**"Worthless...Piece of...Shit!" He yelled in between kicks to Troy's shoulder.**_

_**"I...I'm sorry dad please stop." He groaned in a whisper.**_

_**"Shut up!" his dad yells and pulls him off the floor and pushes him onto the stairs. **_

_**"Go upstairs and don't fucking come down!" he yelled. **_

_**As Troy attempted to make his way up the stairs his dad sneered "and don't get anymore fucking blood on the carpet or i swear to god I'll kill you." he said and walked away, leaving Troy almost lifeless on the stairs.**_

"Troy...I...Oh my god... you need to leave..."

"I can't ok? I- I have to go I got blood on the sink I have to go clean it up before he see's it."

With that he hung up. Leaving Gabriella, making plans.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thanks for all the great reviews.

000000000000000000

I sighed as i took off my shirt in my bathroom, inspecting the damage. Wow, really did it this time. My shoulder kills. Its all black and i cant lift it. My cheek is all red from the punch and my side, that was already bruised is killing me.

I really don't know why he does it either. When I was 15 I got in trouble at school for smoking pot in a bathroom and it just started from there. At first I would cry a lot because it hurt so much but then i got used to it, two years later.

I probably wont be in school until my eyes better at least, then make up some excuse that I got into a bar fight or something.

Gabby's right I should probably leave but I don't think I can leave my mom here. He doesn't touch her, but if I leave he might.

My mom is scared shitless of him to so she'll never leave, she loves him.

Then the subject of Gabriella Montez. Why does she have to find out everything? Why did she tell me she loved me? Why did I say it back?

Because I meant it. I love Gabriella Montez. Ever since she looked at me with those chocolate eyes. I knew I was hooked.

But how can I go out with my best friend? It would ruin everything.

So I decided on Sharpay, who had been getting wet just be looking at my since summer. It wasn't my fault she walked in on me in the showers at Lava Springs.

And now, I've cheated on her. I can't tell her because she'll go crazy and scream at the top of her lungs. I've never cheated before this I mean sex with Sharpay was ok but she would always screech into my ear when she came. I mean yelling, moaning, that's all good but _screeching_ hurts.

I look at my shoulder and sigh, trying to put my shirt back on as painless as possible.

After that i decide i need some ice. I walked down the stairs quietly so my dad wouldn't hear and i went to the freezer and filled up a zip blocked bag with some ice and crept upstairs quietly.

I sighed as I layed down, putting the ice pack on my shoulder and drifting to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000

Gabriella didn't see Troy for the last 3 days, it was now the weekend and he hadn't called. She tried his cell but no return. She was getting really scared.

She bit her lip trying not to think about it at lunch. At her table was Zeke, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Kelsi and Jason, including Troy.

"So were's Troy?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know..." Chad said and got back to his conversation with Ryan.

I looked at them all in pure hate. Why was I the only one who realized? Didn't Chad? His best friend? And Sharpay? Wait she's to busy fucking Zeke...so she gets a slide on that one.

I look at them all close and nobody's realized that either.

I see Zeke's hand disappear from the table. I pretend something fell and lean over and look under the table. Sure enough, his hand is in her inner thigh, and she's wearing a skirt today.

I sit back up and stare at her until she catch's my gaze. I raise an eyebrow and she glares. I laugh to myself.

"Hey Sharpay did you call to see were Troy was?" i ask her.

"No..."

"Zeke? You?"

"No..."

"Oh ok..."

"Why?" they ask at the same time.

I smile wickedly at them, "Just wondering...I mean He's Shar's boyfriend and one of Zeke's best friends, just thought you guys would want to know, but i guess you guys are both really busy these days huh? Getting close?"I said giving a knowing smile.

"heh..yah funny Montez..." Sharpay said.

"Well, anyway's I called. He isn't feeling good." I said.

Everyone just looks at me. "I'm gonna go see him after school. Bring him soup or something..."

"You just do that." Sharpay scolded.

After lunch Zeke came up to me, nerves running through him like a drug attic.

"Hey-hey uhh Gabriella umm, can I talk to you for a second?" he said fidgeting around.

"Sure..." I said dully, not seeing Troy was Taking it's toll on me.

"uh, ok well I know you know." he said looking around to see if anyone was there listening

"Real descriptive." I said.

"you know what I mean."

"Do I?" I questioned.

"Me and..."

"Rhinestones? Yea you guys really can't keep a secret, the obvious of it is just there, anyway's, i have to go to last period so if you don't mind leave me alone."

"No Gabs...You can't tell anyone especially Troy...if he found out he'd-"

"Kill you?" I made that up, Troy already knew.

"Yea and Sharpay would blame it on me for-"

"Fucking her in the guys locker room after you got kicked out of the game last week?" i said finishing his sentence.

"No...I mean this whole thing, she'd blame on me for letting people find out. Everyone would think she's a whore." He said.

"Everyone already does."

"Gabby..."

"Zeke.." I mocked.

"Look I'm sorry I know if Troy found out it would kill him but she has this power over me."

"The power of sucking dick."

"No..."

"Whatever. Can this conversation be over?"

"Yes...but are you going to tell him?"

"I've known for about three months Zeke."

He looked at me shocked. "You can't tell he's one of my closest friends you know?"

"Yah I know... I usually fuck all of my boyfriends closest friends to."

"It just happened ok?"

"Enlighten me."

"Uhh..."

"Don't stutter. How'd it happen? Got drunk at a party? Mistake eachother for other people when the lights were down low?"

"No we just...I mean one day we just kissed...out of nowhere...and then she pushed me down and got on top."

I rolled my eyes. "Bye." I walked down the hall to my last class as i heard Zeke.

"Your not going to tell are you?" he yelled.

I just ignored it and kept walking.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thanks for all the wonderful reviews. You guys really keep me going SO REVIEW!!!!!!

000000000000000000000000

Walking up Troy's front steps she shivered from the night's cold. She had no run in's with Zeke or Sharpay like before with Zeke. She knocked on his front door, waiting for an answer.

She was now shaking from nerves of a chance of Coach Bolton answering instead. But luckily for her Troy's mom answered. She should have known, Coach Bolton always did after school practices.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton can I speak to Troy?" I asked and fidgeted.

"Umm...I...well..." She stuttered, I knew she was thinking of an excuse.

"Well, He's not here..." She finished.

"Who's at the door mom?" I heard a voice from upstairs.

I looked at her. "Can I just go see him? Really quick?" I asked.

She sighed, "Just hurry up before..."

"I know...I know," I said slowly looking at her.

"Al-alright just hurry." She said stepping aside.

I walked...no ran up the stairs, barging into his room, he looked needless to say surprised. I stopped short looking at him.

"Uhh...hi?" he said and got up from his bed in a pair of boxers and a T-shirt.

I looked at him, bruises on his face and he had a sling on his arm. "You call this nothing?" I practically yelled.

"No...Gabby...I mean...Why are you here?" He asked looking at me.

"I-I just wanted to see you and I-...I'm sorry..." I said looking down.

He walked over to me, "No it's ok I just was wondering..." He lifted my chin and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I kissed back and sighed.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't want you to yell at me for the things I'm about to say ok?" I said and he sighed.

"Ok..." he said.

"Ok well, first...Sharpay and Zeke know that I know about them..." She told Troy the story about lunch and the confrontation with Zeke.

"So...?" He asked.

"I...now the second thing...umm you need to say goodbye to everyone." I said quickly.

"Ok...wait what why?" he said confused.

"Your…I...we...were leaving." I said stumbling on the words.

"What?" He asked astonished.

"I can't have you here-" he cut me off.

"No."

"Troy you're not safe here."

"I don't care."

"Then I have to tell."

"No."

"Yes...I'm sorry but...He's slowly killing you...and It's killing me to." I said with tears in my eyes.

"I'm fine."

"No your not and I'm not either were leaving or everyone will know."

"Gabby..."

"Troy no!" I snapped at him "Get a suitcase and put everything you need it. I'll pick you up for school and you can put it in my car and then were going to the airport. I cleared out my bank account...everything since I was five."

"Gabs..."

"Five thousand."

"To were?" he said.

"Ohio." I said.

"Ohio?" he asked.

"Ohio." I stated again.

"Why?"

''I don't know...It's far away..."

"Gabby I can't leave my mom..."

"Does he yell at her...and hit her...?''

"No."

"Then she'll be fine."

He sighed and I kissed him. "We have to." I murmured against him.

He sighed again. "I know..."

And after that, our kisses became more desperate and more passionate. I moaned as his tongue attacked mine. I pulled him over to the bed and sat him down, never pulling away from the kiss. I straddled his hips and he groaned as I sat on his erection. I carefully too his arm out of the sling and took of his shirt. My eyes met with the bruise on his shoulder and the ones on the sides of his stomach. He looked at me, "It's no-" I cut him of with a shush and brought my lips to his shoulder kissing every inch of him. After a few minutes he bit my shoulder and I moaned out. It's unbelievable how he has such an effect on me. I slipped my shirt off, my bra and pants following. He kissed my neck...moving down to my breasts. I moaned as his mouth connected with my nipple, sending me into different sorts of sensations. Biting, nibbling, sucking and licking these things sent me to the roof, and then he switched to the other.

"I love you..." I moaned into a fiery kiss. "Mmmm... I love you two." He said trying to get me to slip over so he would be on top. He groaned in anxiety when told him no. "I want you..." He stated. "I'm on top." I whispered to him, "I don't want to hurt your shoulder..." I finished kissing him.

I bit my lip and got up slowly slipping my panties off. He looked at me hotly and slipped his boxers off setting his erection free. He scooted to the headboard of the bed as i climbed on top of him.

We had another passionate kiss before I slid onto him, both meeting in a gasp. I started off slowly as his hands grasped my thighs. Pulling me down onto him harder. I moaned, as I picked up the pace along with Troy pulling my down onto him his head meeting my neck, kissing me. My hands found with headboard quickly.

I felt my self start to shake on top of him meaning my orgasm was nearing. I moaned into him as we continued our escapades.

Our eyes connected for the last moments of our lovemaking. _[I know it sound weird but i was stuck_

We both came with a loud yell, panting against each other as his seed filled into me.

I got off of him and lied against his chest his arm around me and a blanket over us.

"I love you Troy." I said staring at the ceiling.

"I love you two." He replied.


	5. Chapter 5

My stupidity[ i deleted this chappy on accident sorry for the delay.

its short.

next chap probably by Tuesday or Wednesday.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Troy sighed at lunch, where his friends were seated. He looked at Gabby, who had just gotten up from the table, giving him his sign that it was time to leave.

He looked at his friends and sighed once more, this would probably the last tie he would ever see them.

"Hey Shar can I talk to you?" He asked.

She smiled. "Mkay." she said and faced him.

"Well...I've been thinking and i think that me and you aren't really working out" I said and watched as her face paled and her jaw dropped.

"It's not you it's me...wait that's not true sorry..."

"What are you talking about? Is this a joke?" Then she looked around excitedly and stood up.

"It's ok Ashton you can come out now i get it i got punk 'd!" she yelled enthusiastically.

I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone was looking at her like she way crazy.

"Umm Sharpay...? You ok?" Zeke asked.

"She'll be fine." I answered.

"Where the hell is he? ASHTON!" She yelled.

"He's not coming." I said.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because this isn't a tv show and I'm really breaking up with you..." I said.

"What!!" She screamed catching everyone's attention.

"Sorry Shar...but look at this way when you cheat on my with Zeke you won't be cheating anymore!" I said actually trying to calm her down.

Well, it didn't really work, "That bitch told you!" She screeched.

"No...Shar it was kind of obvious you know? Having hickey's on the inside of your thighs are hard not to notice when your not the one giving them." I said.

"No..but- He made me!" Zeke started laughing at the comment Sharpay glared at him.

I laughed, "Don't be mad at him. I hope you guys have a good life together, and hopefully you wont end up fucking eachother's best friends. Because that would kind of suck." I said and got up.

"Bye guys." I said and left the building to a waiting Gabriella.

"Let's go, I'm so done with New Mexico." I said and we got into the car.


	6. Chapter 6

thanks for all the reviews...

000000000000000000

The warm breeze ran through my hair as we drove down highway 84 crossing the border and into Oklahoma. Me and Troy had been driving for about an hour and a half and our cell phones have gone off about eight times each.

My mom of course hadn't her busy schedule was to much to notice little 'ol me. Troy's dad had called about seven hundred times. But we decided not to turn our phones on until we got the border of Ohio.

So far our car ride consisted of Troy, losing the map from a big gust of wind, me getting severe knots on my hair from the wind, and Troy freaking out that we were gonna die in a cave because we would get lost.

I sorta forgot to tell him i have a GPS system and we really didn't need the map, but he_ insisted._

Long story short, once I told him he decided no to talk to me for about twenty minutes until he had to _pee_ and we needed to pull over.

Troy groaned, "Are we there yet?" he said with a whine in the tone of his now aggravating voice.

I sighed, "Nope."

"When will we be there?" He asked impatiently.

"Couple of days." I said as Troy screamed.

"What?!" He said.

"Troy! Jesus! Were getting FAR away not somewhere that when they put our faces all over the five o'clock news that we'll be seen. It's near Philadelphia. It'll be like 3 days at the least, Now stop your damn whining and shut up." I said leaving him pouting.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

I smiled, my way of accepting his apology.

After a few minutes Troy started staring at me. I looked at him then quickly put my eyes back to the road.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I know this is pretty random but I just feel like I need to tell you for some reason." He said seriously.

"Okay...shoot."

"Umm ok well you know how everyone always thought I was some big player and I lost my virginity in eighth grade?"

"Sure..." I said not really seeing where this was going.

"Well I didn't lost it until tenth and I've only been with three other people than you...and you were the..best" he said nervously.

"Oh...ok?" I said not sure how to respond was that a compliment?

I looked at him for a quick second, something about him just made me want and need to smile. I know I'm in love but, wow. He's incredible, I'm lucky he's here. I would have never left without him but, if i ever did i know i would feel incomplete inside. The chance at losing him would kill me on the spot. I was also wondering why he needed to tell me...I didn't think he was a player i just thought he was really experienced. I had a need to tell him something, something i never told anyone in my entire life.

"T-Troy?"

"Yea?"

"Umm...you have to promise, don't get mad?" I asked him not sure if i should really tell him.

"Ok." He said.

"Well..I'll start with...you were my second...and better than the first to...but umm...my first time...i mean remember the day we met?" I said looking at him then back to the road.

"Yea...It was ninth grade and you were at my house for a BBQ with you parent's and you were crying..." he finished.

"Yea well...umm i never told you why I was crying..."

"I know..."

"Okay umm...you know Steven? Your cousin?" Troy nodded. "Well I knew him a lot longer than I knew you..." I said.

"Okay?" He asked me.

"Umm..." my eyes threatened with tears. "The day of the BBQ we were talking in your guest room...and..please don't be mad." I said tears falling down my face.

"I wont I promise" He said and took my hand into his.

"He...made a move on me...and I returned it..." I said looking at Troy.

"What does that mean?" He asked already knowing the truth.

"I thought he really liked me Troy I promise but after we...finished...he got up and left...I'm sorry..." I said trying to keep my eyes on the road but they just couldn't help to look at Troy.

"You...had sex? He took your virginity...?" Troy asked in a shocked unbelieving voice.

I just nodded. "It was...bad...It hurt like hell...he was rough...I should have learned I really should of but i really thought he liked me."

"What do you mean?" He asked in a worried voice.

"I mean we..again at the party after that...I thought he would be nicer..."

"You were fourteen." Troy stated.

I nodded.

"He was fucking sixteen Gabriella."

"I know..." They was he said Gabriella worried me, he sounded mad but he had a right to be, I fucked his cousin.

"He shouldn't of taken advantage of you..."

That was a shock. I thought it was my fault.

"...and me? I was rough to. I'm just as bad as him..." he said looking down.

"No..No! You were perfect...I promise It didn't hurt...It felt good...more than good amazing."

He shook his head, "No I hurt you."

"Troy I promise you didn't hurt me. He did, you were good...you said you loved me." I said my tears still falling.

"I'm sorry..."

"No! Stop now! Change the subject! Your so stubborn." I said wiping the tears away.

"Gabby...?"

I sniffled, "Yea?"

"I love you, I really really do. I promise." He said.

I looked at him. "And I'll always believe you, because I love you too."

00000000000000000000000000

Thanks for reading now go review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey thanks for the reviews!!!!!! I only update about twice a week sorry! Im so busy I have midterms in a week and Im realllllly stressed.

000000

I groaned, "Gabby can we please get a room? Your falling asleep."

"No I'm fine I just need coffee." She said her eyes drifting open closed every few seconds.

They were now in Missouri as of four hours ago. It was good for one day of driving. But Gabby just didn't want to stop. She was swerving and Closing her eyes, he was gonna drive but he was tired to.

"We need to stop."

"Nope, I'm fine is there a freaking Starbucks around here?" She exclaimed.

"Umm...no...but there's a hotel with a bed." I said trying to coax her.

She groaned. "No Starbucks? What kind of place is this?" She said annoyed.

"What if the cops pull us over? Then were done, not even twenty four hours later and we completely done and we get to go home to angry parent's and annoying questions." I said looking at her.

She sighed, "Fine," Then pointed at me her pointer finger in my face. "but only a few hours."

I nodded. "five hours." I said.

"No! four."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Are you high or something?"

"What?"

"Your mood swings are killing me, all day your miss snappy shut up Troy." I said looking into her eyes for answers.

She gasped. "I am not Miss Snappy!" She said.

I laughed, "You really are."

She frowned, "Where's the fucking hotel?" She said aggravated finally letting the drowsiness hit her.

I laughed. "Oh no, not hotel, we are going to a motel. We want to stay on the down low right?"

"Yes..."

"Hotel ask for I.D most motels dont give a crap."

"Oh. ok..."

After that it was silence well until we came upon a motel a really crappy one to.

When we parked and got out there was a young girl at the counter, wow its like twelve, not that bad but doesn't she have school?

Gabriella clutched my hand tightly and I began to think, 'what the hell are we...?...Are we just like friends or like together?'

"How may I help you?" The girl said in a southern accent.

"Umm...one room please." I said nervously.

"One bed or two?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Umm..." I didn't know what to say.

"One." I heard Gabriella say.

I looked down at her and smiled, I don't think I would of felt right not holding her tonight, while she was in the room...I would feel all cold and alone. I mean...I have with my dad...but my mom would always check on me after about an hour or so...

_Shivers ran through my pale weak body as I heard my bedroom door, the lights turning on. I didn't want round two to come, round one was hell. I heard footsteps walks towards my bed and felt someone sit down next to my limp body._

_"Troy?" I heard a warming voice whisper. _

_I turned and found my mom. _

_"Are you ok?" She whispered._

_I simply nodded, "Fine." I squeaked out. _

_"Your father is just mad... I'm sure he didn't mean it..."_

_"Yea I know mom..." I said getting sick of the everyday routine we had. It was the same Exact conversation each and every time. _

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"Don't be...I should have caught the ball...I just wasn't paying attention..Sharpay left early again..."_

But usually for about ten minutes we would talk and then she would kiss me goodnight and leave. Sometimes I wondered if he really loved my mom...he never ever hit her, I'd kill him. But he was mean to her.

It was no doubt that he didn't love me...I mean the first time he hit me I think he was loving it.

"Troy?" I was snapped out of my trance by Gabriella.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Let's go..." She yawned holding up the room key.

I put my arm around her waist and we found our way to the room. It was like we expected, old and crappy, but it didn't have a smell, which was good.

With out a word we both took of our shirts and then our pants and climbed into bed, pulling the covers and getting underneath.

We leaned against each other, her back against my chest, my arm slung around her and pulling her closer.

That was that, she fell asleep leaving me, stroking her hair and thinking about her.

What the hell are we? Am I really supposed to live with making love to my best friend but not making love to her as my girlfriend? I don't want friends with benefits. I want the whole package.

I've been in love with her since forever I'm not about to take things slow. Well not in the relationship sense but in making love…I want her to have the works…I want her to forget her first time and create a new one with me.

I want her to feel loved in every single way…and to know there such thing as sex that's not gonna hurt her.


	8. Chapter 8

loved the reviews. you guys keep me going by the reviews so keep reviewing!!

I NEED TO KNOW!

Do you guys like it so far?

What do you want done?

00000000000000000000000000000

"Come on..." someone whispered while shaking me.

I groaned, "Go away." while swatting them with my hand and pulling the covers over my body.

"Your the one who said four hours so get up." That person, Troy said.

I groaned one last time before getting up, Troy was fully dressed, me on the other hand, not so much. I was clad in my underwear and bra. Troy didn't seem to care though, he threw me a pair of pants and a shirt.

"I'll drive" he said, "Just get up."

Getting up I felt sick, for the second day in a row. That was weird...

00000000

In the car i quickly fell asleep into a...horrible dream.

"Troy..?"

"What?" he barked at her.

"What's the matter Troy..are you ok?" She asked in a scared tone

"I'm fine! God why do you keep asking me that? Damnit Gabriella stop being such an idiot!" He yelled pushing her away but then started to advance towards her with anger raging through him.

She whimpered as she hit the counters edge. "Troy...you promised...no Troy!" she said as the back of his hand collided into her left cheek making her fall onto the ground.

She curled up into a ball, arm protecting her stomach and a hand on her face where he hit her. Tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"Get up!" He yelled, she whimpered in reply.

"Troy please I'm sorry...I just wanted to tell you something..." She said in sobs.

"Would you shut up?" he yelled.

"Troy...I'm Preg-"

00000000000000

Her eyes shot open.

"Shit! Gabby..." She heard from Troy and looked around.

They were parked on the side of the highway with a cop car behind them.

"Shit" She whispered.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"Nothing...the lights just came on and I had to pull over..." he said.

"So basically were fucked." I said

"No..they can't send anyone out until 48 hours it's been like only umm...eighteen..." he said.

"Were fucked."

"No were not."

"We so are."

"Were not ok?" he said and held my hand.

Then the memories of my dream came flooding back. Troy wasn't like that. He won't be...he's holding my hand...wait.

In the dream. I was about to tell him i was Preg...Pregnant.

What the hell was that?

Knock. Knock.

I look up and there's a police officer tapping on the window. Slowly, Troy rolls it down.

"Good morning officer, can I help you?" he asked, in the perfect normal citizen voice.

"Yes, it seems your tail light out is out, that is very hazardous sir." He said.

How the hell could he notice? It was freaking daylight.

"Oh really...? Haha...thank god you noticed..." he said trying to seem as normal as possible.

"Oh well...you to be careful you hear?" He said pulling up his pants.

"Yes sir thanks again..."

After the cop walked back to his car me and Troy sat there deathly still until he drove away. We looked at eachother.

"Oh thank god..." I breathed.

He laughed. "That was close."

"Yea..." I laughed.

We looked at eachother. His eyes filled with...love?

"Gabby?" He asked.

"Yea...?"

"What the hell are we? He asked.

I looked at him..."I...don't know..."

"I don't want this to be some awkward thing..."

"Me either..."

"I think we both have feelings for eachother...and we should i guess go out..." He said mumbling the last part under his breath.

"What did you say Troy Bolton?" I laughed.

"Gabby..." He whined.

I laughed. "ok...we should go out." I stated.

"Good."

"Good."

"So..."

"How's your shoulder?"

"Hurts...but its fine...they go away fast sometimes."

"Troy?"

"Yea?"

"Drive."

"Okay..but hey?"

"Yea?"

"You really need to wear the bra and panties to bed more often."

0000000000000000000000000000

REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!

REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!

REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!

REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!

PLEASE!!!


	9. Chapter 9

I only post my next chapters until I get a certain amount of reviews so review and the chapter goes up faster.

**IMPORTANT: I know I said there would only be ten chapters, but I fell like I moved to slowly so it might be a bit longer. Only like 15 chapters. Then I I'm going to start on a new story. **

**Summary: Gabriella is only a 13 year old but knows more than she should about drugs, sex and so much more. Has a crush on Troy. Zeke, Her 18 year old brother is a street racer and is usually doing illegal things like stealing cars and closing down major highways for a simple race and dealing drugs. He is one on Brooklyn's most feared for the fact when he's angry he loses control. His friends Chad, Jason and Troy are all in it with him. Chad is 16 Jason is 17 and Troy is 18 and Zeke's best friend they all live in a small yet cozy house with Zeke and Gabriella. But when they're out on a job and the police show up, Troy goes to jail for Zeke. When he comes back four years later, a lot has changed especially little Gabriella Montez.**

**Character profiles:**

**Gabriella: Has a big crush on Troy because he sticks up for her when all the guys make fun of her. All the guys think of her as a little sister but treat her like a four year old, and she just wants to be treated better. When she turns 17 and Troy's back she's somewhat of a wild child. Can get her way out of anything, except if its Troy or Zeke. **

**Zeke: VERY Protective older brother of Gabriella. Doesn't let her date or be friends with boys. Takes care of her since her parent's died in a car accident. Usually out dealing cars, racing them or stealing them or stealing. Best friends with Troy since second grade when they got in trouble for starting a fight in the cafeteria. Dating Amber, ditsy blonde.**

**Chad: Naive one of the group, careless but always a cool guy to hang out and mess around with. Loyal friend of Zeke and the boys. Thinks of Gabriella as a little sister. Usually helps plan the drug deals and races. Like Zeke very protective of Gabriella. Loyal friend. Dating Taylor, a little younger at age 15 but keeps him in line and can scare him with the littlest glare.**

**Jason: Helps Zeke with anything needed. Helps with all the major deals and is of course loyal, asks stupid and non-important questions a lot. Goes out with random girls, but very protective of Gabby.**

**Troy: Hot, Hot, Hot, and very Hot. Zeke's best friend and loyal member of the group. Chooses not to be the head of their gang but is a big part of it. Helps and organizes everything. Big player much to Gabby's dislike and the mellowest out of the group unless you do something to really piss him off. Hates when Gabriella try's to talk about boys with him. She's already on fire and he doesn't need little boys drying to have sex with her. When he comes back and see's her, his mind does a Summer Sault.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews and support on the new story!**

000000000000000000000

"Are we there yet?" I groaned

"A couple more miles, i told you that about five times Troy." She said.

"Why can't I drive?" I asked.

She laughed, "Why? When the bird flew across the street you freaked out and almost swerved into a fence."

"That was an accident." I pouted.

"Yes but I guess you don't see the absolute humor in it." She stated with a giggle, something I knew I'd never get tired of. I smiled back at her. "Why are you so perfect?'' I whispered enough for her to hear.

She looked at me surprised. "Perfect? Troy what are you talking about?"

"You perfect, your here for me you gave up your life for me you family and friends. I never had any true friends Gabby only you. They never noticed...and I thought that was a good thing but...this is the first time since I was sixteen that i haven't been beat up every day, maybe if they would of noticed I would of been out there sooner...and didn't have to resort to running away. But you helped. I'm out of their and it's you who did that for me. I love you." I said and watched her for a moment.

Her eyes teared up and I felt instant regret. "Gabby...I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

"No..." She sniffled. "It's ok it's just...I'm not perfect Troy...I'm totally the opposite."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I don't have a family. I don't have friends. I didn't one day guess...I saw it...In the gym on your face...Troy not everyone see's the obvious, something that's right in front of your face can take years for someone to realize. I'm not perfect Troy, don't think I am."

"Gabby what the hell are you talking about family your mom is Ms. Montez I've met her..."

"I see her just about once every week and a half. Maybe twice if am lucky. My friends...well. I'm not completely sure I had friends. Only you. Taylor was ok...her and Chad were funny always fighting over the most random things... Kelsi and Jason...cutest couple ever. Most quiet. I think I liked them best."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had other problems."

"So?"

"So what? I dealt with it."

"So maybe we should go home and I'll deal with it." I said looking at her.

"No. You got hurt, I'm fine I was used to it, I was nanny raised until I was thirteen, then off on my own."

"Gabs...that's bad that's worse than..."

"No it isn't don't even think that!" she snapped.

I sat straight forward after that, the awkwardness running through the soundless car.

00000000

"Troy?" I heard a voice.

"Yea?"

"Were here."

I looked up at the "Welcome to Ohio" sign and smiled. We were home free. Then I looked around.

"There sure are a lot of...cows..." I said looking at a gated pasture with like fifty cows grazing the grass."

"This is Ohio, there's a lot of everything." She replied.

00000000000

Wow. I must say. Ohio is pretty cool. We've been here about a week so far and were renting out an apartment in a place called, "Moo town." I'm pretty sure it's because of the ranch next door with all the cows.

Any way's, the people here are cool to. They're also very entertaining. The couple next to us, as we like to call the ChadTaylorKelsiJason couple, CTKJ for short are the most amusing people in the world. They look exactly like Kelsi and Jason but fight like Chad and Taylor. But, their names are Charlie and Shane and they're both twenty years old. Charlie, the girl is a cute little Italian girl and Shane is some Irish kid with the accent and all. He likes to scream 'bloody hell' every time they get into a fight. We get to hear it about three times a day. We made friends and everything. Shane is a big sap though. He likes to be all tough but Gabriella says he's "sensitive" or something. Charlie likes to tell him that she's going to get her dad to pay for everything with the baby [who he strongly dislikes. if he doesn't get her food or something.

The latest fight was over what kind of crib there going to buy for their kid, they're having the baby in five months. She wants the white one and he wants the green one. The picked green because Charlie remembered how much she hated white after her little brother threw up white chunks of something when she was little. It's a long story.

Gabby and me were really good. We hadn't had our 'night' together yet but I was going to plan something for Valentine's day. I hadn't told her yet because I wanted it to be a surprise.

Then the other day the most horrible thing that could possibly happen happened.

We saw our pictures on the news.

Flashback:

_"Troy! Get in here now were on the freaking TV!" Gabriella yelled._

_I rushed in as quickly as I could._

_"Two New Mexico Teens have been reported missing for four days so far, there is still no news or break trough's in this case except that they both left school early the day before the report had taken place. Friends say that Troy Bolton, East High basketball captain had broke up with his girlfriend whose name will not be released because she had and affair with another player of the basketball team. The Girl, Gabriella Montez who was head of the scholastic decathlon team and close friend of Bolton was reportedly very shaky and distracted the day before the missing person Report was filed and her car and belongings have been gone from her home, as well as Bolton's belongings. Albuquerque police say that they suspect this is a runaway and that there families have been in questioning but nothing has came up. There families ask if you see them please call the police and if they are watching please come home, your family and friends miss you. Thank you has a good night."_

After that Gabriella had been fine but then she started acting weird like something was wrong. And her and Charlie were getting all secretive around him.

First she was gone for about two hours at there apartment and then she came home with her eyes all puffy and when he asked if she had cried she flipped out saying that a girl needed a good cry every once and awhile and he didn't need to care. [A/N So True!

She had been moody all week so he decided to just give her space and leave her alone until all the pmsing was done.

Valentine's day was only a week away, he hoped that she would be normal around then because if she wasn't it probably wouldn't be such a great night.

His shoulder and all the bruises on his body had been fully healed by now and the cuts were going away...except the ones on his arms that had been self inflicted after his father would tell him no one had loved him.

Over all, things were better.

00000000000000000000000

Next chapter is V-day and then maybe that will be the last chapter im not sure.!


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews! Only a couple more chapters left.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

I'm not pregnant. That kept playing over and over again in my head. I took a test, then another, I'm not pregnant. Shouldn't I be happy? A kid isn't what I need right know. I freaking ran away from home to get my boyfriend away from his father. A baby would just screw everything up, we would most definitely get noticed. A pregnant 18 years old, yeah people would definitely stare. Then they would notice and... Why am I so sad? I mean...I cried when I found out.

Charlie is the one who told me that I "seemed" hormonal. I didn't want to believe it at first, that I could possibly be pregnant.

But then I started thinking, would I be a good mother...and how much I loved kids.I knew Troy would be a good father, he doesn't have the heart to be like his dad. His dad didn't even have a heart.

I actually started liking the idea of having a child, and Troy being the father...

But then when I found out, I cried and so did Charlie, she was already talking about our kids growing up and getting married to each other. When I went back to our apartment he asked me what was wrong, he always noticed everything and he was sweet but I snapped at him, as if it was his fault.

But it was mine...I should have known, no condom's equals baby... but not for me.

I knew at some point I was going to have to tell Troy about it. I would be pissed if he kept something like this from me.

"Hey...I got a surprise." Troy said and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked him.

"I, Troy Bolton have found a job." He said happily.

I looked at him and smiled. "That's great Troy..."

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Great, there he goes again, noticing my sadness. I sighed.

"Troy...I need to tell you something...promise not to get mad?" I asked and saw his face turn into a confused one.

"Ok..."

"Umm...well..." My eyes started filling up with tears.

"Gabi...what's wrong?"

I sucked in air.

"I took a pregnancy test..."

He stared at me in shock.

"Are you...? I mean is there...? Oh god. You're pregnant? I can't be a dad Gabs... If I'm anything like my dad then I can't..."

I stared at him, not believing that he thought he could ever end up like his father.

"It was negative..." I said and he let out a sigh of relief.

Tears still flowed down my cheeks.

"Gabs? What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" he asked clearly confused.

"I-I...wanted...family..." I said in between sobs.

He came over and hugged me.

"We are a family." he said.

I looked at him confused.

"I want to marry you." he whispered.

"Wh-what?" I said.

"Some day Gabby...I'm going to marry you, maybe not today but I will, I promise." he said.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you to..." he said and kissed me.

When we broke apart he smiled.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's day..."

"It is..." I replied.

"I start work at nine and get off at six..."

"Wait, I forgot to ask...where do you work?"

"Oh...umm...the supermarket. I used my fake I.D. and they didn't ask for working paper's or anything...I guess because it's a small town and stuff..."

"Ok..." I replied with a smile.

"So...tomorrow I was thinking we could do something..."

"Like..."

"It's a surprise, but your going to love it ok?" He said with a smile.

"Tell me." I said with a laugh.

"No, and don't do that pout thing it drives me crazy."

I started to pout, "Please..."

He covered his eyes." No."

"Troy..."

"No."

"If you loved-"

"Oh don't go their Montez."

I huffed. "Fine, I'll just wait until tomorrow then."

"You do that."

"I will."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine.

"Your mean."

"You are."

"No."

"Yes."

"Kiss me."

"Ok." he whispered and attached his lips to mine in a fiery kiss.

His tongue grazed my bottom lip begging for entrance. I quickly let him by opening my mouth and letting his tongue attack mine.

When we pulled apart, it was only for breath.

"Troy...?"

"Yea?"

"Please tell me."

"No."


	12. Chapter 12

"Where are we going?" she giggled from behind him.

"It's a surprise." He said.

"Jeesh Bolton give it up already you have been putting me through hell all day...please..?"

"No Gabs."

"Please...PLEASE...PLEASE!!!"

"Nope"

She scolded at him playfully. She was loving this. She knew no matter what the surprise was that she would love it. If it was crappy, cheap..it didn't matter she was just happy to be with him.

"Ok, time to close your eyes." He said pulling out a black handkerchief.

"You better not push me down stairs or something." She laughed nervously.

"Only if you give me a reason to." He joked.

"Haha." She replied.

He held her hand tightly as her eyed drifted down towards them. She had pink nail polish on with a bracelet. Troy, had his Basketball ring on and a long sleeve shirt. He always wore long sleeve shirts, to hide all the cuts. Troy had been surprisingly good after we ran away to here. I mean for a boy who had been beaten up half his life and dealt with it by cutting he was doing really good. The worst thing that happened were a nightmare or two, of his dad finding us.

He nearly freaked out when I cut my finger when I was chopping up celery, it was a little cut but he got the anti-infection cream about fifty band aids and held my finger so i wouldn't get blood on the carpet.

Once he realized his little panic attack he apologized, but he knew it wasn't his fault, his father made him this way.

He pulled my hand as he lead me down a brick path into an old alley way.

"Troy where are we going?" I asked trying not to sound scared.

"A little farther, your gonna love it." he said and smiled back at me.

We walked a little farther until he came to an abrupt stop.

"Okay now put this on." He said and dangled a black handkerchief from his hand.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Please?" He said giving me puppy dog eyes.

I giggled and clutched his hand, "Okay...but hold my hand?" I asked and he smiled brightly towards me.

"Of course." he whispered as the handkerchief was wrapped around my head, covering my eyes.

He clutched my hand once more and lead me a few more feet before I found him stop and his wrap around me from my back. He kissed my cheek causing a smile onto my pink lips. "I love you..." He whispered into my ear.

"I Lo-" I was cut off with him removing the blindfold from my eyes.

I was completely breath taken at what was in front of me. It was like something you would see in a movie set in Italy. It was at the end of the alley with the beautiful building surrounding us, there was a table in front of me with a red table cloth over it, To candled in the middle and two plates of food on different sides of eachother. The building had little white lights everywhere.

"Oh Troy..." I gushed and turned around wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"You like it?" He whispered, his eyes fill of hope.

I nodded and kissed me as the tears filled my eyes. "It's beautiful Troy."

He smiled, "Really?" he asked.

I nodded, "How did you do this?"

"It's my secret" he teased.

I kissed his lips again.

"I'll let you keep it...for know." I murmured as he pulled my seat back and let me sit.

After he sat down I looked at the food, it looked and smelled amazing. I didn't know the boy could cook to.

"You cook?" I said putting a peace of steak into my mouth. I tasted amazing, it melted like butter in my mouth.

"Oh-My-God...Troy your amazing." I said not giving him time to answer the first question.

"Thanks.." He grinned sheepishly playing with his sleeve under the table ashamed of his slip up this morning.

He had another bad dream again and this time it just was bad...he woke up and started to cry and one thing lead to another he was in the bathroom.

But now he was out with Gabriella and he felt happy.

After about an hour or two of just talking and enjoying each others company Troy started playing with his tie nervously.

"Is something wrong?" She asked seeing him fidget every ten seconds.

"No-No." He said with a nervous laugh.

"You sure...?"

"Yea...yep...I'm fine...great...umm is it hot or what..?" He coughed and tugged on the collar of his shirt.

"No..." She giggled, "It's kind of cold..."

"Ok look...I have something to ask you."

"Ok..."

"Umm...Gabriella Montez...I love you...so so much and I can't live without you. You saved me and your all I need from this world."

She smiled, her eyes tearing up a little.

"Ms. Montez?" He said as he got onto one knee in front of her.

"Would you like to be a Bolton?" He said taking out a diamond ring and placing it in her hand.

"Oh my god..." she said in shock.

"I hope that's a good oh my god..."

"Oh my god...Troy!! Yes! A thousand times yes!" She said and slid the ring onto her finger, then leapt into his arms.

**Epilogue:**

**Troy and Gabriella eventually got married. **

**The next year on Valentine's day she announced she was pregnant with twins. After Troy woke up from hitting his head on the floor he was happy about the news.**

**Three months into the pregnancy Troy and Gabriella were caught by the State Troopers of Ohio. They were brought** **back to New Mexico and were questioned for three weeks.**

**They put Troy's father into jail for abusing his son and is now in jail for 15 years. Sharpay and Zeke got married and had one child but later divorced when she told him it wasn't his.**

**Gabriella had her babies who were both boy's, they still live in Ohio and don't really keep in touch with their friends.**

**Charlie and Shane had there baby. It was a boy , which Shane was very happy about. **

**They still have there little fights but everyone knows there in love.**

000000000000000000

I know i suck. That was really bad. i just wanted to post[ im so sorry guys.


End file.
